Harry Potter Interview
by Hist0ry
Summary: My cousin Summer and I interview Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. This is my first story so be kind if you reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer We Do Not Own Harry Potter JK Rowling does.

Today we are going to be interveiwing Harry Potter and Hermione Granger

Harmony-Hey everyone we are going to be interveiwing Harry Potter and Hermione Granger

Summer-So let's start by interveiwing Harry Potter.

Harmony-Why dont we interveiw them together?

Summer-ok

Harmony-So Hermione you and Harry are in your 7th year now right?

Hermione-Yes.

Harmony-Are you grateful to be in your final year of Hogwarts?

Hermione-yes but I will miss it. Hogwarts has always been like a second home to me. Some of my best memories are in the Gryffndor common room with Ron and Harry.

Summer-So Hermione what is it like to be friends with Harry Potter

Hermione-Nothing differant really. It's just like being friends with anyone. Besides I don't care if Harry is famous or not. He is a great friend. Even if Harry werent the boy who lived I am sure all three of us would still be friends.

Summer-So Harry what is it like to be famous?

Harry-Well its actually kind of annoying. I cant go anywhere without hearing people whisper about me. When I first met Hermione it kind of felt like she knew more about my life then I did. Plus when your famous it seems like people turn on you really easily. I would find myself wishing I could just be a normal boy.

Harmony-What do you mean by that?

Harry-Well when I was in the Triwizard Tournament Ron turned on me and so did many other Hogwarts students. Because they thought I unfairy entered the tournament. Most people unfairy judged the situation without knowing all the details. One minute I am this big hero, the next Im a glory hog. I am just glad that Hermione stayed by my side the entire time.

Harmony-Hermione, what made you fall for Ron?

Hermione-Well it took me a while to realize that I like him. Then when ever he would smile or something, I ended up finding myself attracted to him. At first we were just friends but as time went by I knew I definatly felt alot more for him. I started getting feelings for him in 4th year. Though I hated the fact that Harry and Ron were fighting. It just didnt seem right, those two not getting along.

Summer-So Harry what made you fall for Ginny?

Harry-It took me a while to realize that I liked Ginny. Whenever I would see her with her boyfriend I would feel really jealouse and I didnt know why. But then I saw her playing Quidditch when she replaced me as seeker and thats when I knew that I definatly wanted to be with her.

Summer-So Harry what was it like finding out your a wizard?

Harry-Well I was really shocked. At first I thought it was all a big joke. Or maybe they got the wrong person.

Harmony-Hermione, how did you feel when you found out you were a witch?

Hermione-I was definatly suprised but then again some strange things happen before I received the letter so I wasnt too shocked.

Though even though alot of weird things happen with accidental magic. I still didnt expect to be told I was a witch.

Harmony-Hermione have you ever had a crush on Harry?

Hermione-No. Definatly not, he has always been too much like a brother too me.

Summer-Harry, have you ever had a crush on Hermione?

Harry-hmmm well no she was always more like a sister to me. She was always nagging me to get my homework done. And helping me with my problems. So definatly like a big sister.

Hermione-Did you say nagging?

Harry-Ummmmm Well nagging in the nicest sense of the word.

Harry-Though at first I was worried that Ron and Hermione being together would ruin our friendship. I didnt want to end up feeling like a third wheel.

Hermione-Oh Harry, you know that would never happen.

Harmony-Hermione, what do you think of Rons brothers?

Hermione-There fun to hang around with but they can get annoying sometimes. With all the pranks they are constantly pulling on everyone.

Summer-Harry, what do you think of Rons brothers?

Harry-They are fun to hang out with. And they are very protective of Ginny. But they treat me just like one of their brothers now. Its like I have a normal family, Im just not related to any of them.

Harmony-What type of job are you going to do once you leave Hogwarts?

Harry-I plan on working as an Auror to fight evil wizards and to make sure there is never another Voldemort. I dont want to have to go through taking down another Dark Lord.

Harmony-What about you Hermione?

Draco-I would like to know why I wasnt invited to his interveiw!?

Harry-Get lost Malfoy.

Hermione-Im not sure really maybe a teacher at Hogwarts. I heard that there will be an opening for History of Magic teaching position.

Ron-I can understand you not inviting Malfoy but what about me?

Harmony-Well my cousin Summer and I thought that two people would be enough for now....... we will interveiw you and Neville later mabe Draco too.

Ron-Why him!?

Harmony-Hes interesting

Summer-I know you miss your parents but whats it like to live with your Aunt, Uncle, and cousin?

Harry-Aweful I couldnt stand those people. They acted like I wasnt family they treated me like a servant. I am glad to be away from them. Though I have to admit after everything thats happen Dudley has changed for the better. I have a feeling he wont be as bad as my Uncle Vernom when he is older.

Ron-Summers ignoring me.

Draco-Quit whining Weasle.

Ron-Shut UP Malfoy

Harmony-Huh maybe we should have interveiwed them also.

Summer-Who do you live with now Harry?

Harry-I live in an appartment above the Leaky Cauldron.

Harmony-Hermione, will Ron also be working at Hogwarts when he graduates?

Ron-I could have answered that one.

Harmony-yeah but we arent interveiwing you

Hermione-I dont think he will be. I think he has another career plan in mind.

Harmony-Will he live at the Castle with you?

Hermione-I think so.

Ron-I am going to be working as an Auror with Harry. smirks proudly

Harmony-Good Luck with that.

Draco-cough pathetic cough

Ron-What did you say Malfoy!?

Draco-You follow Harry around like a little puppy dog.

Neville-Hey Ron, did you tell them that I am going to be the new DADA teacher. glances around nervously not wanting to get yelled at for sneaking into the interveiw.

Ron-Yeah and Hermione is teaching History of Magic.

Harmony-Well thats all we have time for today.

Draco-Hey when are you going to be interveiwing me!?

Summer-Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Harmony-Hey Everyone my cousin Summer couldnt make it she will be in the next interview...... I know your all so disappointed.

Ron-Im not........she completly ignored me.

Harry-Dont worry Ron they do not own us JK Rowling does and I just saved alot of money by switching my auto insurance

Ron-Harry, you dont have a car!

Harry-oh yeah.......hmmmm I wonder if there is broom insurance.

Harmony-hmmm I wonder where Draco is......

Summer-Dont worry I locked him in the closet...

Harmony-Ok............ on to the interview.

Summer-Ron, would you have still been friends with Harry even if he werent the boy who lived?

Ron-Yeah, at first I was shocked that I was meeting the boy who lived. He was someone who I have known about since I was really little. But as I got to know him I stopped caring about all of that. Now he is just Harry. I dont really think about the title. Well in forth year I was really jealouse of all the attention he got. I felt like nobody really noticed me they only noticed Harry. He was the famouse Harry Potter and I was just Ron.

Draco-Hey you how dare you lock me in the closet!!!!

Chases Summer off the stage

Harmony-wow...... I should help her hmmmmmm.......Hey Draco get over here now or you wont be part of the interview!!

Draco comes back and sits beside Ron and Harry on the couch.

Harmony-So Draco if it werent for your father would you still have become a death eater.

Draco-No, it was only because of my dad that I ever became a death eater. He had a huge influence over my life. And I am grateful that I have control over my own life now. I dont want to be like my father who blindly follwed the will of an insane man, just because he was more powerful then him.

Ginny-Your interviewing Draco and yet you didnt even invite me!

Harmony-oh great more complaining, we will interview you later on .......................if we have time

Hermione-Sorry, I am late I lost track of time.

Harmony-Draco, whats it like being in one of the most hated houses at Hogwarts?

Draco-Its kind of annoying everyone thinks that just because you are a Slytherin you are evil. Hufflepuff first years refuse to even get to know Slytherin first years because they assume that the Slytherins are a bunch of bullies and snobs. But that is far from the truth. Slytherins are just like every other house, whether we become death eaters or not depends on what we want to do, not our house. Anyway I know there are Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Death Eaters. I mean just look at Peter Pettigrew. Oh yeah he is really brave.(sarcasm)

Summer-Ron, how do you feel about Harry datting your sister?

Ron-I dont mind Harry being with Ginny I think its great. At first I wasnt so sure about because of some issues. I mean if Harry and Ginny were to break up whose side should I take. I wouldnt even want to get involved if they had a fight. But once I figured out that he is really seriouse about her, I decided that it wasnt too bad having my best friend date my sister.

Harmony-Draco, what are you planning on doing after you graduate?

Draco-I have accept a position teaching Potions at Hogwarts. I know it isnt exactly the job my dad wanted me to get into. But I want to show people that I am nothing like my father. Besides who better to hold the position as head of Slytherin.

Harry-Why were we called here if we arent going to answer any questions?

Summer-Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm............. Well thats all the time we have for today.

Harmony-Bye

Ginny-Wait when are you guys going to interview me???


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:I wrote the first chapter with my cousin but since she was lost interest in writing these with me the rest will just be me. I am just writing what I think she would do in these situations.

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter JK Rowling does

Ron-And we are all greatful for that.

Summer-Alright onto the questions... by the way I invited Ginny and Neville to join us.

Harmony-Dont worry about it.........I am just going to have to kill you now

Summer-ha funny

Harmony-Im seriouse......

Summer-runs away

Harmony-Whats her problem?

Hermione-Stop goofing around I have no idea how you two got the job of interviewing us.

Harmony-Alright Ginny were you scared when Harry went out with Ron and Hermione to look for the Horcruxes?

Ginny-I was terrfied I really loved Harry and couldnt stand the idea of losing him. Having my brother Ron and Harry out there in danger was a scary experience for me. But well they were gone I tried to do as much as possible to help them with their mission. I wanted to show Harry that I could handle the war going on around us. Maybe then he wouldnt feel like he had to protect me all the time.

Summer-It must have really hurt when he broke up with you.

Ginny-Yeah but I kind of understand why he did it.

Summer-Neville, ok heres a question for you. Do you have a crush on any of your old classmates?

Neville-Well, there is this one girl. Her name is Luna Lovegood, everyone thinks shes crazy but she is so sweet and caring. Even though she is a little quirky I love her personality.

I first started liking her after the battle was finally over and we started spending more and more time together as friends. I guess our relationship developed sort of the same way as Hermione and Rons. We just became friends and over time it became a lot more.

Summer-Awwww thats sweet.

Harmony-Right, yeah moving on Ginny what do you think of Draco?

Ginny-Honestly I dont like him at all. He is a jerk when he was in Slytherin he only acted like a spoiled rich kid. I respect the fact that he is a better person now and dont hold anything against him. But I honestly dont think we could ever get along. Our personalitys are way to different.

Neville-Draco, hasnt really changed that much. In a way I guess he is just a nicer version of the way he used to be. I feel like over the years I have changed a lot. I used to be more nervouse about getting into trouble I just wanted to stay out of things. But after a while I realized that the dangers with Voldemort are closer then most people think. I realized that I needed to help with the battle.

Cho-You know I play a major part in Harrys life too, I mean I am his first kiss.

Ginny-Didnt Harry describe that kiss as being disgusting and uncomfortable.

Summer-Well that got rid of her. I never liked her much anyway.

Harmony-So Neville did you ever get better at Potions?

Neville-Well, I got a little better but I never really mastered it. Though I am doing pretty well at Defense Against the Dark Arts. After toughening up a bit I begin to really enjoy DADA.

Harmony-Well thats all the time we have for today... In the next chapter we will be interviewing Voldemort and Dumbeldore.

Summer-Wow, how did you manage that?

Harmony-Hmmmmm its a secret.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-We dont own Harry Potter JK Rowling does.

Harmony-Ok, today we are interviewing Dumbeldore and Voldemort aka Tom Riddle.

Summer-Are you sure this is a good idea?

Harmony-Dont worry Tommy promised not to hurt us until the interview is over.

Summer-Ummmmm....

Harmony-Soo Voldemort may I call you Tom

Voldemort-Do you want to die?

Harmony-Ok, ummmm onto the questions. Why is that you hate muggles so much?

Voldemort-When I was younger I grew up in an orphanage, where I was treated poorly. I was considered a freak. I have every reason to hate muggles they are weak fools who only care about themselves. They cant stand magic because they dont understand it.

Summer-Why did you kill your family?

Voldemort-Revenge, they abaundoned me when I was just a child. They never really loved me or cared about me they were just weak fools. I had to get rid of them. They never even loved eachother. The only reason I was born was because of a love potion. My father abaundoned me right after my mothers death. I cant stand the fact that I was named after that muggle.

Harmony-What did you think of Peter?

Voldemort-Peter, was a weak fool who only cared about himself. I knew he would be willing to sell out his friends in order to save himself.

Harmony-Dumbeldore, what do you think of the fact that some people think your slightly insane?

Dumbeldore-I sometimes question my own sanity. But then again only those who are truly sane are willing to question their own sanity.

Summer-Right... Anyway why did you send Harry to live with Petunia and not a wizardry family?

Dumbeldore-I wanted Harry to grow up not knowing hes famouse and being treated like a normal boy. So that when he went to Hogwarts his experiences with the Dursleys would keep him to down to earth and keep him from getting too lost in his fame.

Harmony-Do you feel bad that Harry had so much pressure on him to succeed in this battle?

Dumbeldore-Absolutly, however I am positive that everything Harry went through is what made him the great man he is now. If things had gone differantly he could have ended up hating muggles.

Harmony-Well thats all the time we have for today.

Summer-Bye

Next Day

Harmony-Hey Summer, whats going on?

Summer-Ummmm Harrys here?

Harry-YOU LET VOLDEMORT OUT JUST SO YOU COULD INTERVIEW HIM

Hermione-Are you completely stupid he could have escaped and killed us all.

Harmony-Yes, but he didnt and we are able to successfully send him and Dumbeldore back to where they came from.

Harry-Thats not the point. That was dangerous and stupid.

Draco-Relax, Harry you really need anger managent.

Ron-Yeah, well Harry has a good reason to be mad.

Draco-Shut up Weasle.

Ron-Stupid Ferret!

Harmony-Ok then.....Bye......walks away slowly


End file.
